


Surprise!

by Swifty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Short, Sweet, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty/pseuds/Swifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey can't find his mask.</p><p>[ One Shot ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Set around 2005 before that stupid, blasted feud over Dominic. You can look at this as bromance or as in mxm :) The choice is yours

 

 

 

*** * ***

**  
** "Agh!" Rey cried out in frustration, digging through his duffle bag. The locker room was a complete mess, clothes and various items sprawled across the floor. The match was in less than ten minutes and he couldn't find the worthless piece of ---

 

"What's up,  _ese?_ "

 

The quiet drawl interrupted his frantic thoughts and he glanced at the figure leaning casually against the doorway. "I can't find my mask," he sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily.

 

A sly grin split across Eddie's face and his eyes danced with mischief.

 

Rey glowered at his best friend. " _Por el amor de_...I swear to god if you have anything to do with its disappearance ....." he growled.

 

"I know where it is, but you'll have to come closer," Eddie snickered.

 

Rey rolled his eyes at the other latino's immaturity. Grumbling under his breath, he walked towards the door. "Where is my mask?"

 

Eddie's grin only widened and he cupped his hand around his mouth to whisper, "Can't say it out loud. Just a little closer."

 

"Eddie. Spill it! I don't have time for this," Rey snapped. He didn't mean to sound cross, but he needed to find his mask before the match. He can't go without it.

 

The soft kiss on his lips took him completely by surprise and he yelped.

 

Eddie backed away, laughing.

 

A deepening blush of red spreaded across Rey's face. "Eddie!!!" he yelled, mortified, covering his mouth. He chased his friend out of the locker room, screaming. "You better tell me where my mask is!"

 

"Come on, holmes! You know me better than that! You know I just lie!" Eddie crowed, nearly running into several backstage crew members with Rey right on his heels.

 

_Fin_

 

 

 

  
_  
_ *** * ***


End file.
